


...

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [13]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Evil Prince/Good Knight AU





	...

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

 

Princess Mimi was kidnapped by Ishida, Yamato. The evil prince of the dark kingdom of hidden truths. Yagami, Taichi, a Knight of courage and light comes to save his friend and princess.

 

In the forest of memories, Taichi catches up to Yamato and Mimi.

 

Taichi: *pointing his sword at Yamato* stop, you are cornered. Release her.

 

Yamato: You will never have her *holds in a headlock and a dragger near her neck*

 

Taichi: And why is that *stares intensely into Yamato's eyes*

 

Yamato: Because I love you *release Mimi*

 

Taichi: ...*places sword back in its sheath, eyes wide, mouth gapping* ...nope I am not dealing with this *turns to walk away*

 

Yamato: ... yeah like I am going to let you walk away *grabs Taichi's arm and spin him around until he is facing him, pulls him, their faces inches away from each other*

 

Taichi: ...*heat raises to his cheeks and slightly leans away*

 

Yamato: I have love for so long, will you mine? *Keeps Taichi's head from moving and kisses Taichi passionately*

 

Mimi: *fangirling* That is so cute and adorable

 

Taichi: I am sorry but we cannot b- *cuts off by Yamato kissing him again*

 

Yamato: Yeah, I am just going to take you back with me. Mimi said I could *carries Taichi bride style and headed towards the entrance of his home*

 

Omake

 

Taichi: Stop, release her

 

Yamato: Never *holding Mimi captive*

 

Taichi: *about to run at him*

 

Sora: *arrived a few minutes ago* I got this *right hooked Yamato's cheek*

 

Yamato: *shocked no clue how to response to this*

 

Mimi: My hero.

 

Sora: *carries into the sunset*

 

Taichi: I'm so proud

 

Yamato: shut up and help me

 

Taichi: ...No  


...Okay, okay just stop with that look *offer his hand to Yamato*

Yamato:  _Works Everytime...I win_ *takes Taichi's hand and drags him down*

 

Taichi: *eyes wide and a blush slowly appears*

 

Yamato: *kisses Taichi and Change their position where he is on top and pins down Taichi*

 

Taichi: *very scarlet*

 

Yamato: *lets Taichi up after giving him a passionate kiss*

 

Taichi: ...*in a daze, lips bruised, cheeks flushed a bright, dark red*

 

Yamato: let's go, love *pleased with himself, takes Taichi's hand and leads him to his dark kingdom of hidden truths*

 

Taichi: *nods, looking content with following Yamato anywhere*

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
